


Family and Firelight

by Binary_Sunset



Series: Purimgifts [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hanukkah, Jewish Holidays, Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: Anakin manages to get to Naboo for their Festival of Lights.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Purimgifts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314569
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Family and Firelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/gifts).



> I figure if Wookies get not-Christmas, why can’t Naboo get not-Channukah?
> 
> I literally can't describe how much fun it was to write this fic! I wish I had more words to go into detail about Channukah on Naboo, but I hope this cute slice of fluff is to your liking!

Anakin was almost impressed with how easy it was to get a mission on Naboo during the Festival of Lights. He couldn’t stay for the full eight days, but being able to spend the first night with Padmé was enough for him.

He arrived on Naboo after a short hyperspace flight in a Republic cruiser and was immediately greeted at the station by Padmé and the rest of the Naberrie family. It was Sola who initially ran up to greet Anakin, grabbing his hands in her own.

“Anakin! It’s so wonderful to see you again!” She smiled broadly at him. “It’s so wonderful that you were able to come all the way out here!”

Anakin looked over Sola’s shoulder and locked eyes with Padmé, who gave him a warm smile. Their love was safer on Naboo than it was on Coruscant, but he was still nervous about having too much contact with her in public.

The rest of the Naberrie family, however, fawned over Anakin. While they avoided the topic of politics, they grilled him on just about everything else. Ruwee wanted to know about Anakin’s tinkering projects while Jobal grilled him about what he’d eat for dinner.

Anakin was only really the centre of attention like this when he’d done something wrong. On Naboo, though, Padmé’s family only seemed to heap more and more praise onto him whenever he visited. He could almost hear Obi-Wan in the back of his head, nagging that his ego would balloon if he spent too much time here.

Once he was safe inside the walls of the Naberrie residence, Padmé finally turned to Anakin and wrapped him in a tight embrace. “I’m so happy you could come! It just wouldn’t be a celebration if you weren’t here.”

Anakin laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I’m happy I came too.”

Padmé let go of him, instead opting to lace her fingers with Anakin’s. She started to lead him down the familiar path to the guest room. “Now, you  _ have _ to tell me how you got Master Yoda to let you come visit.”

Anakin snorted. “Well, technically  _ Senator _ , I’m not here on Naboo for a visit. I’m here to monitor the festival tonight and make sure no one stages a large-scale attack.”

Padmé rolled her eyes. “Well, the festival isn’t until tomorrow night to give everyone time to celebrate with their families. What do you plan on doing until then,  _ Master Skywalker _ ?”

With that quip, she opened the door to the guest room. Anakin had slept there countless times before, usually after a long mission on Naboo, but it was always exciting to see it again. It was the one place that always felt like  _ home _ to him, more so than even his rooms in the Jedi Temple. Here, he didn’t have to be Jedi Master Skywalker, he could just be Anakin. He could spend time with his beautiful wife just like any other man his age, for once not having the weight of the Galaxy on his shoulders.

He threw his bag on the bed and decided to play along with Padmé’s teasing. “Well, I was hoping to experience the local culture. After all, a Jedi must understand the traditions of a planet in order to protect and serve it.”

Padmé laughed and gave him a peck on the lips. “Well, if that’s what your goal is, I’m sure my mother would be  _ thrilled _ to have you help out with dinner.”

* * *

As it turned out, Jobal was more than happy to put Anakin to work shredding some starchy root vegetable for a traditional Festival treat.

“They serve them at the public celebration,” Padmé explained as she got to work running one of the tubers over her grater, “But homemade latkes are always the best.”

“So you just try these up and eat them?” Anakin asked.

Padmé chuckled. “I can’t believe you’ve never had latkes before!”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “I’m sure Master Yoda would find some reason to ban them if they’re as delicious as you say.” His hand was beginning to cramp up, so once he was finished with his current tuber, he reached over with the Force to grab the next one.

Padmé clicked her tongue. “Cheater.”

* * *

The latkes, as it turned out,  _ were _ delicious enough to be banned by the Jedi order. While Anakin was more than happy to eat them plain, he did try them with applesauce at Padmé’s request (and with sour cream at Sola’s, though Padmé gave him the stinkeye for that).

After a hardy dinner, the sun had finally set, and it was time for the Festival of Lights to properly begin. The Naberrie family gathered around what looked to Anakin like an old-fashioned candelabra with eight equal arms and one raised arm in the middle. Old-fashioned wax candles were placed on the raised arm and the arm furthest to the right. Padmé had explained that, although there were a few holo-Menorahs on the market, most people preferred the real thing, despite the fire hazard.

It didn’t take long for Anakin to understand why. While he didn’t know the prayers that Padmé and her family sung while the candles were lit, there was something oddly captivating about the gentle flicker of the flames and the drip of the candle wax.

When both candles were lit and the prayers were finished, Padmé gave him a kiss on the cheek and gently gripped his hand.

“Our first Festival of Lights together, Ani. Isn’t it lovely?”

Anakin let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. With the two of them together, surrounded by family and firelight, the Galaxy felt at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> And here's your final round of icons!
> 
>   
>   
> 


End file.
